Stopnie wojskowe Drugiego Imperium
Ten artykuł przedstawia listę stopni wojskowych oraz ich oznaczeń w Armii oraz Marynarce Drugiego Imperium w momencie rozpoczęcia się akcji ''Imperialnych historii'', a także w ISB, tzw. zarządzie oraz Siłach Sektorowych Imperium. Nazwy elańskie używane były w Armii Nadsektora Artecon oraz w jednostkach sił sektorowych w sektorach należących do tego nadsektora. System oznaczeń Oznaczenia stopni dla Marynarki Imperialnej oraz zarządu składały się jedynie z kwadratów w określonych kolorach oznaczających konkretne stopnie. Kwadraty występowały w kolorach szarym, zielonym, czerwonym, niebieskim i złotym. Wyłącznie kwadraty szare oznaczały przynależność do korpusu szeregowych, a szare i zielone do korpusu podoficerów. Występowanie także oznaczeń czerwonych i niebieskich wskazywało na stopień oficerski. Złote insygnia zarezerwowane były dla najwyższych oficerów (od stopnia wysokiego admirała) i zarządu. Oznaczenia stopni dla Armii Imperialnej kompletnie różniły się od tych z czasów Palpatine'a (pauldrony także się zmieniły). W Armii stopnie nie były oznaczane za pomocą kolorowych kwadratów, lecz przez system kropek, kresek, trójkątów, rombów oraz gwiazd umieszczanych na czarnych pasach materiału przypinanych do ramienia munduru. Numery stopni oznaczają ich ogólną pozycję w Imperium (np. komodor 18 we flocie był na równi z generałem porucznikiem 18 w armii). ISB znajdowało się ponad żołnierzami o tych samych numerach stopni (np. starszy agent 3 w ISB był powyżej mata i kaprala 3 we flocie i armii, ale niżej od bosmanmata i plutonowego 4 we flocie i armii). Cylindry kodowe W przeciwieństwie do systemu z czasów Palpatine'a, cylindry kodowe nie wskazywały na konkretny stopień. Najważniejszą ich rolą było wskazywanie na część systemu stopni, w którym dany żołnierz się znajdował (gdy miał cylindry po obu stronach, był oficerem itp.). W 105 ABY system cylindrów wyglądał tak (oznaczenie x/y oznacza x po lewej stronie, a y po prawej stronie): *1/0 - stopnie 1-2 (szeregowi) *2/0 - stopnie 3-7 (podoficerowie) *1/1 - stopnie 8-11 (młodsi oficerowie) *2/1 - stopnie 12-17 (starsi oficerowie) *2/2 - stopnie 18-22 (generałowie/admirałowie i komodorzy) Oficerowie o stopniach 23-25 mieli 4 złote cylindry kodowe (2 po lewej i 2 po prawej). Kolory mundurów right|thumb|100px|Przedstawienie systemu kolorów - imperialny bosman w szarym mundurze naprawia działo w obecności ubranego na biało porucznika ISB Kolory mundurów były kopią tych używany przez . Szeregowi oraz podoficerowie wszystkich formacji (w przypadku armii poza działaniami wojennymi) nosili szare mundury, z kolei w przypadku oficerów było to bardziej skomplikowane, ponieważ każda z części sił zbrojnych Drugiego Imperium miała swój kolor munduru w celu odróżnienia od innych formacji. Oficerowie armii nosili czarne mundury, ci floty oliwkowe, a w ISB używano białych. Wyjątkiem byli wielcy i najwyżsi admirałowie, jak i Najwyżsi Dyrektorzy ISB noszący mundury takie jak za czasów Palpatine'a. Najwyższe stopnie wojskowe W każdym z czterech systemów stopni znajdował się stopień oznaczony liczbą 25, którego posiadacze zarządzali całą tą częścią Imperium (poza zarządem). Najwyższy admirał Stopień ten nadawany był wielkim lub wysokim admirałom na wniosek Imperatora przez Senat, a po 88 ABY przez Radę Imperialną. W danym momencie mógł być tylko jeden najwyższy admirał, który był naczelnym dowódcą całej floty. W niektórych przypadkach najwyższego admirała nie było, a naczelnym dowódcą floty zostawał Imperator dowodzący flotą przy pomocy jej Najwyższego Dowództwa. Lista: # Gilad Pellaeon (29-60 i 62-66 ABY) # Minracad Erminion (60-62 i 66-77 ABY) # Cermin VI Tarkin (96-98 ABY) Najwyższy generał Stopień ten automatycznie otrzymywali dowódcy Armii Nadsektora Głównego i nikt poza nimi. Najwyższy generał odpowiadał jedynie przed Imperatorem i był zwierzchnikiem każdego z siedmiu wielkich generałów. Lista: # Tercammin Erliand (29-40, 44-45 i 47-59 ABY) # Lercan Verninde (40-44 i 45-47 ABY) # Ancerion Velnarin (59-79 ABY) # Mercan Tenrath (od 100 ABY) Wysoki Generał ARC Dowódca całego korpusu Advanced Recon Commando, który odpowiadał jedynie przed Imperatorem. Pomimo przynależności ARC do Armii nie był on podległy najwyższemu generałowi. W przypadku braku Wysokiego Generała jego obowiązki pełnił najwyższy generał Armii. Lista: # Tranver Erlacenn (45-65 ABY) # Ancerion Velnarin (65-68 ABY i 82-83 ABY, p.o.) # Lermac Threcke (68-82 ABY) # Nincar Threcke (82-90 i 98-100 ABY) # Vermed Threcke (90-96 i od 104 ABY) # San'mand Velnarin-Tarkin (96-98 ABY) # Mercan Tenrath (100-104 ABY, p.o.) Nadwielki moff Stopień ten nadawany był szczególnie zasłużonym wielkim moffom. Nadsektor zarządzany przez nadwielkiego moffa miał zdecydowanie większy poziom autonomii od pozostałych siedmiu (w danym momencie ten stopień mogła posiadać jedna osoba). Nosili oni mundury przypominające te wielkich admirałów oraz białą pelerynę podobną do tej używanej w 0 BBY przez dyrektora Orsona Krennica. Lista: # Calixa Marna (30-66 ABY) # Candus Kryze (79-96 ABY [90-96 ABY jako imperator tymczasowy]) # Christian Advare (od 100 ABY) Armia Dodatkowe oznaczenia Dodatkowo podoficerowie i oficerowie szturmowców będąc w zbrojach (do stopnia starszego komandora) nosili tzw. pauldrony będące oznaczeniami, które miały być łatwo widoczne podczas bitwy. Noszono je na prawym ramieniu (na lewym znajdowało się oznaczenie stopnia takie jak w tabeli wyżej). Kolory: * kapral - czarny * plutonowy - szary * sierżant - biały * st. sierżant - biały z czarnym paskiem * chorąży - żółty * podporucznik i porucznik - czerwony * wicekapitan, kapitan - pomarańczowy * mł. i st. komandor - niebieski Siły Sektorowe W Siłach Sektorowych funkcjonowały takie same stopnie jak w armii (do wysokiego generała), jednak znajdowały się 2 stopnie niżej od swoich odpowiedników w Armii Imperialnej (poza wysokim generałem mającym stopień 22, nie 21). Aby zapobiec dziwnemu stopniowaniu szeregowych w Siłach Sektorowych (stopień -1 dla szeregowego i 0 dla st. szeregowego) utworzono dwie dodatkowe kategorie o numerach S1 i S2 plasujące się poniżej stopnia pierwszego. Dodatkowo funkcjonował tam stopień szeregowy kadet ''(eln. ''kadett-prëvet) równy szeregowemu Sił (S1), który oznaczał żołnierza po początkowym treningu i przyjętego w szeregi Sił, jednak w trakcie dłuższego 14-dniowego treningu bojowego już jako żołnierz. Flota Lotnictwo W nazwie każdego stopnia występuje także słowo "lotnictwa" (eln. den Flěgën) Wyjątkiem są stopnie 1, 2 i 19, gdzie podaje się samo "pilot", "starszy pilot" lub generał skrzydła. Wtedy, kiedy używane są skróty, dodaje się lot. (eln. Fl.). Stopień 25 w lotnictwie nie występuje, ponieważ lotnictwo podlega Najwyższemu Dowództwu Floty i najwyższemu admirałowi. ISB W wywiadzie stopnie mają takie same nazwy. Zarząd Oznaczenia specjalne Stopnie uczniowskie Stopnie te nadawane były uczniom akademii szturmowych, podoficerskich, oficerskich i ISB. Były one wspólne dla armii i marynarki. Nie miały one nadanych numerów tak jak stopnie dla żołnierzy zawodowych, jednak miały oznaczenia. Mundury Uczniowie akademii niezależnie od formacji nosili mundury koloru szarego (tak jak szeregowi i podoficerowie) i swoje oznaczenia. Kadeci oraz starsi kadeci nosili w kieszeniach munduru cylindry kodowe w układzie przysługującym żołnierzom korpusu szeregowych (1/0), a podchorążowie w układzie występującym w mundurach podoficerów (2/0). Ogólna tabela porównawcza stopni Żołd według stopni wojskowych (miesięczny) Poza głównymi comiesięcznymi wypłatami wyżsi oficerowie dostawali także premie oraz inne dodatki, w niektórych wypadkach kilkukrotnie, a nawet kilkudziesięciokrotnie przewyższające główny żołd, a wyżsi oficerowie zarządu (od stopnia mł. gubernatora) otrzymywali także wypłaty z budżetów własnych terytoriów. Dodatkowo przysługiwały dodatki za staż wynoszące 8% za każde 5 lat służby. Zarobki z takimi dodatkami liczono według wzoru - x*(1,08y), gdzie y = lata służby podzielone przez 5, a x pensję podstawową. Przykładowo starszy sierżant armii z 27-letnim stażem zarabia 1272,5 cr (sumy zaokrąglane są do pełnych decicredów w górę), a w przypadku zwykłego dodawania procentów co 5 lat (przy 25 latach 5*8%=40%) wyniosłaby 1212,4 cr. Emerytury wojskowe W Armii, a także Marynarce Imperialnej po 20 latach służby lub osiągnięciu wieku 45 lat można było zakończyć czynną służbę (poza wyższymi oficerami od stopnia pułkownika/kapitana floty oraz szeregowymi, którzy mogli ją zakończyć po 10 latach) stając się żołnierzem w zawieszeniu. Po zakończeniu służby wypłacane były świadczenia wyliczane według wzoru: (l/60)*p, gdzie l oznaczało ilość lat w służbie, a p zarobki w momencie zakończenia czynnej służby. Przykładowo bosman Marynarki, który zakończył służbę po 22 latach, otrzymywał 409,1 cr. * Kategoria:Jerzverse Kategoria:Drugie Imperium Kategoria:Stopnie wojskowe